Green run Zombies
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: Misty and Marlton are obviously in love with each other. But how far is Marlton really willing to go for her? How will he react when Misty's life is endangered?


Chapter one:

Marlton sat against a wall, observing Misty as she slept. He stayed up most nights to "protect the group" but he and Misty knew that meant he was protecting her. And that he couldn't give 2 shits what happened to the others. Misty sat up from her makeshift bed as the sky turned a light blue.

She walked sleepily to Marlton's side, laying her head on his chest. He HATED personal contact, but for Misty he endured, working up the courage he stroked her hair. "Whore." Samuel whispered as he watched them from a whole in the ceiling. "You say somthin'?"Russman asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Why do we gotta sleep on the roof while those two-" Russman finally jumped in. "Hey, just let 'em be, Stu." Russman said calmly. Stu continued to rant under his breath as he paced back and forth. "Man, I'd love to put a bullet between Misty's stupid fuckin' eyes." Stuhlinger laughed evilly. He quickly looked back to make sure Russman wasn't listening.

"Not yet." Richtofen's voice came in. "You're 'friends' are vital to our plan, for now." Stuhlinger nodded. "But, when their time comes, oh boy will I enjoy it." Stuhlinger's eyes flashed blue. "Oh boy, I get excited just thinkin about unloading a clip into those pricks." He continued, clutching his colt .45.

Misty laid on Marlton in silence as the room grew brighter, the hissing of zombies wondering aimlessly around the streets below faded as the morning light came over the horizon. Her eyes slowly drooped closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Misty! Misty, get up!" Marlton yelled, shaking Misty. "What!?" Misty hissed, looking up at him. "We got zombies!" Marlton replied, talking a mile a minute. Misty took the AR-15 Assault rifle he was holding out. The sound of zombies growling and smashing their way through wooden doors echoed through out the building.

"Im sure Ill be REAL effective with 60 rounds!" Misty said sarcastically, slapping in a clip. "Well you know Stuhlinger and Russman aren't willing to share ammo."He shrugged, loading his python. Marlton and Misty aimed at the door, waiting for the zombies to smash into the room. Nothing. Misty lowered her weapon, slowly walked towards the door. A hand smashed through the floor below, grapping Misty by the ankle. Marlton blew it off at the elbow.

"Misty! Marlton! Let's get the fuck outa here!" Russman yelled from the streets below. "Fuck.." Stuhlinger said under his breathe, hopping Russman would just leave 'em behind. He put two rounds into a near by zombies head. Misty and Marlton looked at the three story drop. "You first!" Marlton said, taking the gun from Misty's hand. "But!" Misty began to protest. "I wasn't asking." She took a deep breath, bit her lip and jumped.

Marlton continued to kill zombies as they closed in. He turned and jumped, aiming for a car below.

"Marlton!" Misty screamed as missed the top of the car and landed in the windshield, shattering it. He pulled himself free, cradling his arm as blood dripped onto his shirt.

"I'm fine, Misty, really." Marlton tried to convince her as she bandaged his left arm. "No you aren't!" Misty responded, not looking away from what she was doing. "Is Darlington gonna be fine to walk? We're headin' out at sundown." Russman asked, washing the blood off his hands in the dark black pond. "It's my arm you fuckin-" Misty stopped him before he could start in on Russman. "Today's been stressful enough without you two bickering." She sighed. "I'll be ready." Marlton said with an obvious annoyance in his voice.

"How we doin' on ammo, Stu?" Russman asked. "Not good, I only have two clips left, and Darlington dropped the AR in the building." Stuhlinger sighed. "I ain't doin so good either, I only got 6 shells left for my SPAS-12." Russman stated, glancing down at his weapon. "Well, we aren't shooting our way back through town."

**That concludes chapter one of my first bo2 zombies fanfic:) I promise It'll pick up soon! Please review!**

**I had a ton of fun writing this so I should have another chapter up pretty quick! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
